


Desktop Access

by lizandletdie



Series: Business & Pleasure [13]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Blow Job, D/s, Edging, F/M, Fingering, Handcuffs, Kneeling, Office Sex, panty stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizandletdie/pseuds/lizandletdie
Summary: Belle is finally back from the cabin in the woods, and they're both having trouble adjusting to real life. So he bends her over in the copy room.





	

Dorian was starting to get cranky. It wasn’t really Belle’s fault, but it was frustrating as hell having her just outside the office all day at work and not being able to call her in. She had a lot of work to catch up on from her vacation time, and the temp had rearranged some things so she was doing her existing work as well as playing catch up and he hadn’t even been able to justify their usual conference call playdates. He could still see her after work, but it was so very different from what he was used to. He just wanted to call her in and bend her over his desk and have his way with her, but he had to behave. By Wednesday, he was completely distracted and when Friday rolled around he was sure he was going to explode.

Fridays were always a little bit more casual between people dressing down for the weekend and the early departures. Generally, the assistants only stayed as long as the partner they worked directly under with Ariel the only one who was required to stay until the close of business. The weekend would mean his son would be visiting, and that would mean less time with Belle. If he was going to make a move before Monday, he was going to have to do it today and her showing up to work in a lace skirt and heels wasn’t helping him let her do her work. He probably would have been alright if he hadn’t walked out to see her leaning over Ariel’s desk chatting with her friend with her ass in the air. She couldn’t have seduced him more successfully if she’d been naked on her knees at his door.

“Miss French?” he called out, waiting until she was facing him before continuing. “I’ll need you to take some notes for me.”

“Yes, Mr. Gold,” she said quickly, running off to grab a legal pad and a pen off of her desk. It was all he could do not to smack her ass as she passed him in the doorway to his office.

“God, I’ve missed you,” he said once the door was shut. “That skirt doesn’t leave a goddamn thing to the imagination.”

“Do you like it?” she asked, twirling so the skirt flared out revealing the lacey tops of her stockings.

“Take your panties off,” he said as he turned the music on his computer on to cover their voices from the outside.

She wriggled out of them, stepping out when they hit her ankles and bending over to pick them up so she could offer them to him like usual. He put them in his jacket pocket so she could see the lace of them for the rest of the encounter.

“Stand next to the desk,” he said. “Rest your pussy on the corner.”

He had to guide her exactly where he wanted her, but soon he had her on her positioned on her toes straddling the corner of it next to where he sat. He tucked her skirt into the waistband so he could see her garter belt and pussy.

“Are you ready to take your notes?” he asked her.

“Yes, Mr. Gold,” she replied a little breathlessly. “Anything you want.”

“Good girl. First, I’m going to need you to make a list of every position I’ve fucked you in in this office. And make sure you don’t stop edging yourself on that desk.”

She blushed a little, and it was such an incongruous thing to see from a girl who was wiggling against his desk that he felt his cock straining against his trousers before she’d even started her list. She was having an awkward time figuring out where to put her pad to use it while still pleasuring herself, and he wasn’t surprised when she eventually set it down on the desk and leaned forward to focus on what she was doing there.

“That list is woefully incomplete, Miss French,” he teased. “I wonder if you’re not still halfway on vacation time.”

“I’m sorry, sir,” she gasped, holding her pen so tightly he thought she might break it. “There’s just been so many.”

He couldn’t help smiling at the memories. He had fucked her all over this desk, and if he had his way he’d fuck her across the office before they were through.

“I have to return some emails,” he said. “I want to see either a list of ways I’ve fucked you or a thank you note for the vacation when I’m done or you’ll have to be good all weekend.”

She nodded and he slid the pad back in front of her before turning around to his computer. He could still see her if he turned his head, but she was whimpering and gasping enough that he couldn’t actually bear to watch or he’d end up fucking her on the table long before he’d planned on doing so. He tried to linger over the emails as much as he could, but eventually he had to turn around to look at her. Her cheeks were flushed with arousal and beneath her there was a sheen of her juices. She was still writing (if you could call scribbling on her pad writing) but she was clearly enjoying herself.

Dorian couldn’t help himself, he got to his feet and stood behind her. He put his hands on her hips and guided her as she rode the desk corner.

“Good girl,” he whispered into her ear. “Don’t come yet, sweetheart.”

She whined needily but nodded as he moved one hand up across her breasts. He pinched her nipple just until she whimpered before he began to caress her neck. Belle moaned and leaned her head back on his shoulder and he kept massaging her exposed throat. She’d stopped any pretext of writing, but he couldn’t care less at this point. She was so tense and desperate in his arms and he never felt more powerful than he did in these moments when she let him possess her. He moved his hand from her hip down to her pussy. She was still pressed against the desk, but he parted her folds and slid two fingers down to start teasing her clit. Belle gasped and he moved his other hand up to cover her mouth as he worked his fingers against her, slowly working her closer to a climax.

“Not yet, sweetheart,” he whispered, sliding three fingers into her mouth as he kept teasing her. She sucked his fingers while he circled her clit over and over again until she was squirming and writhing in his arms. He could hear her breath becoming ragged and he knew she wasn’t going to be able to hold on much longer, but he loved pushing her and seeing how far she could possibly hold on.

He kept teasing her, working her clit between his fingers until suddenly her entire body tensed and she let out a high pitched whine as she came on his desk. He held her up, stroking her gently as she came down.

“I don’t think I told you to come, Miss French,” he said, backing away and letting her lean forward on his desk limply.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Gold.”

“Don’t worry, you’ll make it up to me. On your knees.”

She nodded and pushed herself up before kneeling on the floor. She looked absolutely debauched down there with her hair mussed and her cheeks flushed from orgasm.

“You’re so beautiful,” he said, reaching out to stroke her face and run his fingers through her hair.

“Thank you, Mr. Gold.”

“You did make a mess, though,” he said, sitting in his chair and meeting her eyes. “Clean it up.”

She nodded, leaning forward and licking the top of the desk slowly. He loved the way she looked as she carefully licked all her arousal off the surface. She looked into his eyes and put her lips over the edge and _sucked_ and he was completely gone. He palmed his cock through his trousers and pressed his shoe into her pussy as she worked. She started grinding against his shoe as she licked and sucked the desk until he couldn’t take it anymore. He grabbed her hair and pulled her towards him.

Belle made quick work of his zipper and he pulled his cock out for her. She licked the length of it, making eye contact the same way she’d done when she was licking the table. It was impossible not to want her when she was like that. He held her hair as she took him into her mouth, and guided her up and down his length. She was eager and sucked him firmly. At last he released her hair and let her set her own pace, though she kept up the one he’d set for her. He leaned back and focused on the feel of her mouth on him as she sucked his cock into her mouth faster and harder.

He wanted to keep going forever, but she was so goddamn _good_. The tightness in his balls suddenly snapped and he was coming down her throat as she drank him down. She pressed a kiss to the head of his cock before tucking him back into his trousers and zipping him back up.

“That was amazing,” he said and pulled her into his lap.

“It was. I’ve missed that.”

He smiled and stroked her hair gently, trying to put it back into order before she went out. It didn’t take much work to get her presentable again.

“What would you say if I asked if you’d be interested in a threesome?” she asked him so nonchalantly that he thought he’d misheard her at first.

“Why do you ask?”

“I think I might have someone I can ask. I think you’d like her.”

“Yeah? Do you like her?”

“I do. I’d thought about asking her out before I knew you liked me.”

“And there’s no chance of me finding out who this mystery woman is ahead of time?”

“I think I’d rather it was a surprise,” she said cheerfully, untucking her skirt from her waistband and smoothing it down in front. “So what do you think?”

“If you’re interested then so am I,” he replied. “Will we be doing the same sorts of things with the new girl?”

“I’ll let you know once I’ve asked her.” She kissed him quickly and got to her feet. “I’d hate to keep you all to myself, anyway. You’re so good at keeping me happy.”

She was trying to flatter him, but it was hard not to be flattered when she was so enthusiastic about it. Belle sashayed to the door and opened it before turning to face him.

“Will there be anything else, Mr. Gold?” she asked as innocently as could be.

“Just one more thing,” he said, walking around the front of his desk and leaning against it until she shut the door. “I believe you left a mess on my shoe that I’ll need cleaned before you go.”

Belle’s eyes got huge and she looked at him as though she wasn’t quite sure if he was serious. He nodded down at his feet and she took a step forward.

“On your knees, Miss French.”

She fell to her knees without breaking eye contact and crawled towards him on all fours. He stretched his foot out to her. She bowed her head to lick the toe of his shoe.

 

Belle was the last of the assistants in the building. The others had left when their bosses had, but Dorian was still in his office at four and she was still stuck. The only other person in the office was Ariel, which wasn’t exactly a bad thing but Belle was still feeling quivery from earlier and being near him wasn’t exactly helping. Their sex hadn’t been that good since the cabin, and it was driving her wild. She wanted to be able to do that all the time.

“Ariel, why don’t you take off early?”

She hadn’t even realized Dorian had left his office, but his voice had her on edge instantly.

“Are you sure?” Ariel replied eagerly. She obviously wanted to go home, but didn’t want to get in trouble.

“Sure. Belle can answer any phone calls, and I don’t expect to get too many this late in the week. We’ll only be here a little while longer anyway.”

Belle heard the telltale sounds of Ariel collecting her stuff, but she held her attention on her computer until the office door shut behind her friend.

“Miss French,” Dorian called from his door. “Can you print off the documents you’re working on? I want to check your work.”

He had something in mind, but she wasn’t quite sure what it was as she made her way to the copy room to wait for her files to print. It wasn’t entirely surprising when he followed her in there, but he’d never fucked her anywhere at work except his office and the idea of doing it here had her instantly on edge.

“What can I do for you, Mr. Gold?” she asked him.

“Will you get a file for me?”

“Which one?”

“Any of them from that bottom cabinet.”

Her stomach leapt at the prospect, and she bent over double to go into the cabinet. He pressed his groin against her ass and she lingered as he ground himself against her before finally flipping her skirt up.

“Tell me what you want,” he said in a low voice before smacking her bare ass.

“Fuck me.”

He slapped her ass again but harder this time.

“Ask me nicer,” he said. “Beg.”

“Please, Mr. Gold. I want you to fuck me – I _need_ you to fuck me.”

He slapped her ass again, but before she could even do more than squeak in approval she felt his cock lined up at her entrance and he was pushing into her slowly. When he started to thrust she had to brace herself against the filing cabinet but it was hard to care when he was so damn good at this. Mr. Gold pulled himself out of her and rubbed the head of his cock up against her clit before he returned to fucking her. He reached around to tease her clit with his fingers, and she began arching backwards against him in response. She was weirdly aroused by doing this in the copy room, and it didn’t take long before she felt herself climaxing. He began thrusting erratically before he came with a groan deep inside her.

He stroked the small of her back as he pulled himself out. She felt his fingers begin probing her entrance, and the familiar feel of the lace panties being shoved into her pussy felt strangely comfortable. It had been a long time since he’d done it, and she loved the way his fingers felt with the fabric sliding around them inside of her.

“Stay there,” he said, crouching down beside her. “Put your hands on the drawer handle.”

Belle did as he asked, and wasn’t entirely surprised when he took out a pair of handcuffs and chained her wrists to the cabinet.

“I think I like you like this,” he teased as he stroked her thighs and ass gently. “I should have put this in your job description when you were hired.”

“Are you going to leave me here, Mr. Gold?”

“Maybe. I have to make a few phone calls, so we’ll see how I feel after that.”

Belle knew she shouldn’t be so damn aroused by that idea, but just thinking about being stuck like this where anyone could conceivably come in and see her skirt pushed up over her ass while her panties were shoved inside of her was just so damn erotic she could scream.

She heard him leave the copy room and walk away. Presumably he went to his office, though she was absolutely positive he wasn’t actually working in there. He was probably watching his clock to see how long he thought he could make her wait like that.

It was probably only about ten minutes later that she heard his footsteps coming back toward her. Granted, she could only really watch for him by bending even further down and spreading her legs but the smile on his face when he saw her like that made whatever discomfort she felt worth it.

“If anyone would find you before Monday I’d be tempted to leave you there,” he said as he crouched down to unlock the handcuffs.

“Maybe next time?”

“Maybe,” he agreed as he helped her upright. “Would you like a ride home?”

She would. She really, really would. She’d love to spend a few more minutes at his mercy and with his fingers inside of her, but he had to go pick up his kid and real life was intruding on their little piece of paradise.

“My car is here,” she said. “Next weekend, though?”

“Definitely,” he replied a little sadly. “We’ll go back to the cabin if you’d like.”

“You know what? I really, really would.”


End file.
